El momento Gay de Puck
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Dicen que todo hombre tiene un momento Gay en su vida. Obviamente, eso no era aplicable a Noah Puckerman. O eso era lo que él pensaba hasta el momento en el que vio llegar a ese pajarillo de bellas plumas.


**El momento Gay de Puck**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Fox.

**Pareja:** Puck/Kurt

**Advertencias:** Ligero Slash y posible lenguaje ofensivo.

**N/a:** Me acabo de comprar el primer volumen de Glee en Dvd y no he podido evitar el impulso de escribir algo sobre esta maravillosa serie. Como digo en casi todos mis fics con Slash, soy amante de ello, y por eso amé a Kurt desde el momento en que aparece por primera vez y cuando encontré que había fics con Puck, fue como una epifanía. Lo adoro.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**capítulo único **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

No lograba recordar con claridad si alguien se lo había dicho o si lo había leído por ahí. Eso de que según estadística, todos los hombres tenían por lo menos un momento Gay a lo largo de su vida. Sinceramente, dudaba de que se tratara de lo segundo pues los libros jamás habían lo suyo. ¡Si muy apenas y veía de reojo las fotografías de la sección deportiva del periódico! Eso sí, estaba seguro de que, si había sido alguien - quienquiera que este fuera - quien se había atrevido siquiera a decirlo cerca de él, ese pobre tipo sin suerte había terminado con unos cuantos dientes menos y otras tantas marcas amoratadas por todo el cuerpo. Y habría tenido suerte. o, tal vez, se había echado a reír por la absurda afirmación. Posiblemente ambas cosas a la vez.

¿Podía pasarle a cualquier Hombre? Tonterías. No dudaba que era algo que probablemente le pasaría a Finn. Es más, le parecía demasiado extraño que no hubiera sucedido aún. Pero, en verdad, ¿ese chico podía ser más estúpido? seguro que ya le había sucedido y ni se había enterado de ello. A veces se preguntaba si había una sola neurona viva dentro de su cabeza. Se extrañaría de que no le hubiera sucedido ya a Mike, porque, admitámoslo, bailaba demasiado bien. ¿Kurt? Ese chico vivía inmerso en un perpetuo momento gay. Estaba en su naturaleza. Pero no en la de él. Noah Puckerman es un hombre con todas las letras.

¡Un semental!

Era imposible que le pasara. A él le gustaban las mujeres, esos seres chillones, sentimentales y absolutamente desesperantes. Formadas por curvas llenas de sinuosa sensualidad. le gustaban las morenas, pero jamás le haría el feo a una bonita rubia - Si era la confirmación de la regla, mejor que mejor. No pedía pechos excesivamente grandes, pero le gustaba que encajaran en la curva de las palmas de sus manos al ahuecarlas. solía acostarse con mujeres mayores, madres de chicos de su edad. No porque le gustaran maduras en específico, sino por las ventajas que traían consigo. Eran mucho más simples que las chicas de preparatoria, no pedían compromisos previos y/o posteriores al sexo, no esperaban palabras bonitas y faltas de significado ni regalos costosos. Solo era sexo. sexo verdaderamente caliente. Eran fabulosas en la cama y daban unas propinas geniales.

Dicho todo eso, era más que obvio que Noah era la excepción a la regla, siempre fiel a su naturaleza de macho.

- ¡Puckerman! - Escuchó un chillido agudo a su espalda.

Por el pasillo se acercaba Kurt-soy-gay-Hummel, evidentemente enfadado. Sus cejas, perfectamente depiladas, estaban arqueadas a tal punto que se unían para formar una única línea sobre el puente de la nariz. un ceño fruncido en toda regla. Sus mejillas se le presentaban cubiertas por un furioso y al mismo tiempo enternecedor sonrojo, armoniosamente rosadas. Y sus labios permanecían tan apretados que apenas eran visibles.

iba vestido impecablemente. Unos pantalones color beige tan ceñidos a su cuerpo que parecía como si hubieran sido pintados sobre sus delgadas, musculosas y torneadas piernas. Eran como una segunda piel fácilmente desechable. Una camisa clara con los puños cerrados y un suéter café a juego con un par de zapatos que él nunca se hubiera puesto cerraban el cuadro.

Hummel se le presentaba como un suculento pajarillo envuelto en su vistoso plumaje.

- Somos compañeros para el trabajo final de español - gruñó el chiquillo frente a él

- ¿Qué? -

- Era el único alumno sin pareja y tu no estabas para oponerte - le explicó.

Aunque en realidad no lo estaba escuchando. Solo veía cómo esos labios antes casi invisibles se movían de manera hipnótica, preguntándose a sí mismo si serían tan suaves como aparentaban serlo. Súbitamente sintió unas inquietantes ganas de mordisquearlos y lamerlos seguidamente. O de pedirle que pronunciara palabras más largas para poder seguir admirando los movimientos ondulantes de su lengua. Su agitada y superficial respiración no le ayudaba a ahuyentar dichos pensamientos, lo único que lograba era que pensaba en formas mucho más creativas, placenteras y sexuales de hacerle acelerar la respiración.

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes en mi casa. ¡A las siete! -

Puck siguió los pasos de Kurt con la mirada, total y absolutamente obnubilado por el pequeño, frágil y femenino cuerpo del chico, que se movía con la seguridad de una supermodelo, la elegancia de una reina y la sensualidad de una bailarina exótica. Debió de haber estado ciego para no notarlo mientras ensayaban las coreografías del club Glee.

La mano le hormigueaba ahí donde el más pequeño lo había tocado para darle un papel con la dirección y el teléfono de su casa, y Noah no podía evitar que la pregunta de si la textura de su piel blanca y ligeramente rosada por la furia sería como la seda bajo sus palmas rondara por su cabeza.

No fue hasta que Finn - maldito fuera él - le puso la mano en el hombro que Puck se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pasándole. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se había quedado babeando el suelo al ver a Kurt Hummel. Un chico. lo repetía. ¡Mierda! se supone que eso no debía de pasar.

No a él.

Enfadado con Kurt por hacerle tener esos pensamientos nada propios de él, con el mundo por conspirar en su contra, con Finn por no sacarlo antes del ensueño y con él mismo por estar empalmado - y no cualquier erección, estaba más duro que nunca en su vida - golpeó el casillero más cercano con tal brutalidad que el metal de la puerta se aboyó y después se alejó de la escena del crimen. Varios alumnos de primero echaron a correr nada más verlo.

se encerró en su habitación y puso la música más ruidosa y machista que encontró en su colección, subiendo el volumen al máximo. Su mamá y su hermana se quejaron pero al final terminaron por cansarse de aporrear la puerta de su cuarto sin éxito. Dos horas más tarde, una vez la furia ciega se hubo disipado, sacó el papelito que Kurt le había dado antes de irse y que él había hecho una bolita dentro de su pantalón.

Soltó una carcajada.

Puede que el niñato le hubiera hecho tener su primer - y su único - momento Gay, pero el viernes - "a las siete" dijo una voz en su cabeza - le demostraría que no influía ningún tipo de poder sobre él. Más que a Kurt, se lo tenía que demostrar a sí mismo. Kurt no lo excitaba.

O eso era lo que esperaba.

**Fin**

Hola a todos.

Bueno, gracias por leer. Hoy tuve que venir a Saltillo para hacer unos trámites para mi nacionalidad en España, y me trajeron de un lado a otro hasta que por fin me resolvieron que me tienen todo listo para mañana. Ahora mismo estoy en casa de mi mejor amiga, terminando de escribir, porque lo comencé mientras estaba en el autobús. Espero que les gustara y la verdad es que tengo peores gustos en ropa que Rachel, así que lo siento si el vestuario de Kurt es muy pobre.

En fin. Un beso.

Atte: Tommy.


End file.
